mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Mariosuchti/Chara to Chara - Teil 2: Madness goes on :D
Nun ... die Show geht weiter! Ich rate allen Lesern wiederum, nichts zu trinken, denn wir wollen keine Hustenanfälle im Studio >:D! ' ''Nachdem nun das Aussehen der Showmaster klar ist, geht "Chara to Chara" in die erste Runde! '''thumb|left|Logo mad by SMBXemnas13, vielen Dank dafür! Mariosuchti: Macht euch bereit, Guys! Jetzt geht es los … Lugmilla: POLIZEI!!! Rainbowser: Crucius … wir haben die Dame deiner Träume ausgesucht … du gehst mit … BRUNHILDA! Crucius: POLIZEI!!! Brunhilda: … Rainbowser: „Auf Streife“ kommt immer um 10:00 auf Sat1! Mariosuchti: Drehen wir nun das GDH! Crucillus: ICH WILL! ICH WILL! Das sogenannte GDH zeigt auf das zartrosafarbene Feld mit der Aufschrift „romantisches Candlelight-Dinner im Äonenpalast bei unserer herzallerliebsten KDF“. '' '' Crucillus: DU HAST MIR AUCH EIN DATE VERSPROCHEN!!! ICH WILL AUCH!!! Crucius: Du darfst Brunhilda haben, ich schenke sie dir. Mariosuchti: Ruhe! Und ab in den Äonenpalast zum Paar-Programm! Die Leute wollen FEELINGS, sie wollen DRAMA, sie wollen ROMANTIK! Crucius: Ich werde den Planeten Erde verklagen. Mariosuchti: Um an dieser Stelle Rainbowser zu ergänzen: „Verklag mich doch“ kommt auf Vox und das mehrmals am Tag, z.B. um 6:45 morgens, meistens kommt dann auch noch „Hilf mir doch“. Crucillus: JAAAA, ich wollte immer schon in eine Dokusoap! Plötzlich taucht eine Art Schattenportal auf, welches alle Beteiligten (leider auch '''Crucillus') einsaugt und in den Äonenpalast teleportiert. Mariosuchti und Rainbowser zwingen Crucius und Brunhilda dazu, sich zu setzen. Vor dem Sarg der Königin der Finsternis steht ein Tisch, dessen weiße Tischdecke an den Tischbeinen mit pinken Tüchern zusammengebunden wurde. Die beiden sich gegenüber stehenden Stühle sind mit Rosen kitschig gestaltet und mit rosafarbenen Kissen bekränzt. '' '' '' Crucillus: Hahaha, Mariosuchti, wann kommt eigentlich „Vier Hochzeiten und eine Traumreise? Mariosuchti: Geh zurück ins Studio und halt den Mund, sonst BLEIBST du Single! Rainbowser: Unser exklusiver Sternekoch ist König Antasma, einen Applaus bitte für ihn und seine reizende Assistentin Prinzessin Shroob (die Ältere)! Als Barkeeper haben wir die Königin der Finsternis persönlich! Crucius: So viel Monarchismus und Absolutismus wird mir bestimmt den Abend versüßen. *hust hust* Brunhilda: Aber du! ABER DU!!! Wer wollte denn hier der größte Herrscher aller – Crucius: Brunhilda, wir sind nicht bei Promi Big Brother, und ich glaube, auch Mariosuchti weiß nicht, wann das kommt. Mariosuchti: Stimmt! Rainbowser: NUN ABER das Date! Viel Spaß! Und seid bitte zivilisiert und romantisch, bitte! Das Date beginnt. Die gute '''Aerona '''sorgt wieder mal für die Special Effects mit Rosen, romantischem Licht und setzt diesmal noch einen drauf, indem sie Glitzer einbaut. '''Crucius '''schnappt sich die Speisekarte und knurrt vor sich hin, während '''Brunhilda' sich mit der KDF '''unterhält. '' '' '' P. Shroob dÄ: Ihre Bestellung, bitte. Crucius: Sieht alles giftig aus. Antasma: KRIETZ! Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben. KDF: Was zu trinken? Crucius: Hm, vielleicht etwas zwischen „Statuseffekte Gift und Verwirrung“ und „Tödliche Säure“. Brunhilda: Ich nehme „Shadow Spezial“. Mariosuchti: *flüstert* Ihr müsst jetzt Händchen halten! ''Mariosuchti', der sich aufgrund der eher geringen Größe unter dem Tisch verkrochen hat, schnappt sich die Hand von '''Crucius' und legt sie auf die von Brunhilda.'' '' '' Brunhilda: Ähm … Crucius: Wo ist mein Desinfektionsgel für die Handfläche? Rainbowser: *steht hinter den Kerzenständern* Ihr müsst flirten! Crucius: Vermutlich sollen wir uns in die Augen sehen. Brunhilda: Erstens trägst du die fetteste Brille aller Zeiten und zweitens macht mich das wütend! Crucius: *schnappt sich eine von Mariosuchti’s Weinflaschen* Zorn und etwas Alkohol werden dir dann wohl die Zunge lösen. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie du es geschafft hast, mich zu betrügen – Reporterin '''Kylie Koopa', die von Mariosuchti zum Interviewen zwischendurch gebeten wurde und schon die ganze Zeit verzweifelt auf Skandale gewartet hat, stürmt ins Bild und hält Crucius ein Mikrofon an sein weißes Halstuch (?).'' '' '' Kylie Koopa: Das dramatische Ende einer Liebe! Was ist damals geschehen, als Mario das Äonentor geöffnet hat? Wurde eine Liebe zerstört? Crucius: Liebe zerstört? Nun, ich habe Tech umbringen lassen. Allerdings hat es nicht geklappt. Kylie Koopa: Es war ein Ausdruck der Verzweiflung, nicht wahr? Die Suche nach den Sternjuwelen hat es unmöglich gemacht, dass Sie mit Brunhilda glücklich werden konnten! Brunhilda: Ich mit ihm glücklich?! Wo er doch alles mit Kameras überwacht? Crucius: Wenn du mir jetzt unterstellst, dass ich Prinzessin Peach in der Dusche gefilmt habe, dann werde ich dich verklagen. Verleumdungsklage. Brunhilda: ES REICHT! ICH BRING IHN SOFORT UM!!! ''Antasma, der das Essen servieren wollte, gerät zu seinem Unglück in den aufkommenden Bosskampf. Mariosuchti flüchtet, nicht zuletzt, weil die KDF sich mit einer CD der „Amigos“ am CD-Player zu schaffen macht. Durch die Flammenattacke von Crucius lässt Antasma die Teller mit dem Essen auf Brunhilda fallen. Rainbowser versucht, die Kameras zu retten und zerrt Mariosuchti aus dem Getümmel, da unser „Villain“ drohte hinzufallen, nachdem Kylie Koopa in ihrem Panzer davonschoss und den Suchti dabei rammte. Die Security stellt P. Shroob die Ältere und Antasma sicher und alles rennt aus dem Palast und zurück ins Studio.'' '' '' Kylie Koopa: DRAMA! GEFÜHLE! SKANDALE! Mariosuchti: Oh ja. Mein Bademantel wurde mit Shroob-Pilz-Ragout bespritzt. Ich glaub, ich zieh gleich mit Crucius vor Gericht. Rainbowser: Das, Suchti, ist schön für dich, aber nun gibt die Mariowiki-Crew ein paar Statements ab! Kylie, ich darf bitten – ''Kylie Koopa ist in ihrem Element. In der ersten Reihe sitzen ein Nobelstar-ähnlicher Stern, ein hellgrüner Yoshi mit roter Schleife und eine Art Seehund-Dinosaurier. Der Stern sieht aus wie Nobelstar, hat aber einen schwarzen Bart und eine coole Sonnenbrille auf – es ist M-Star! Der putzige Dino ist Yoshi-lissy '''und der Seehund oder was auch immer, sorry, das Wesen ist dem Autoren leider nicht bekannt, ist '''Klap Trap!'' '' '' Kylie Koopa: M-Star, was sagst du zu diesem ersten Date voller Emotionen? M-Star: Ein sehr geiles Paar, auch wenn I. Gidd und P. Shroob dÄ weitaus besser zusammenpassen würden! Kylie Koopa: Und der Rest der Crew? Klap Trap: Gute Einfälle. Yoshi-lissy: Hmmm, ich habe dem Autor leider kein Statement mitgeteilt, sorry. Die nächsten Horror-Dates im nächsten Part! Einschalten bei "Chara to Chara" xD! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag